


Xerosic's Deal

by Florafionpetals



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackmail, Gen, Physical Harm, Xerosic being a violent fuck, he has no idea what's coming to him, his loved ones are top priority, poor clem, post XYZ, slight seductiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florafionpetals/pseuds/Florafionpetals
Summary: Takes place after the events of XYZ; Just when Clemont thought Xerosic was done for, the brute returns with vengeance; With an irresistible proposal that Clemont cannot refuse.





	Xerosic's Deal

“_We don’t have time for this - Take him and let’s go.”_

_“But what about the robot? Won’t it alert anyone?”_

_“Forget that rustbucket Mabe! Xerosic only wants the Gym Leader now hurry up!”_

The female voices have been very fuzzy to Clemont before he blacked out altogether. By the time he came to, there was this dull throb at the back at the back of his head. 

Wincing, the teen weakly reached there to feel. His hand came away with a little blood, making Clemont cringe. Just what did those girls use to hit him? He stiffened. Speaking of girls, he could make out the silhouettes of two of them guarding the cell he is in. 

Mable and Bryony. 

The blue and green haired Team Flare scientists met with the sight of the conscious blonde teen; Bryony smirked. “My~ It’s about time you woke up. I was starting to worry I killed you.” She said sarcastically, using a tone that made Clemont’s blood boil.

The red-wearing girls and anyone besides them are on his major hate-list after the near-destruction of Kalos. 

“What do you want with me?” Demanded Clemont as he got to his feet. “You working for Lysandre or Xerosic again?” 

Bryony shrugged casually. “Oh, the former leader’s long gone now so consider yourself lucky. But as for Xerosic… Here he comes now.”

She and Mable held in dark chuckles causing Clemont to look in dread. As if on timing, the mechanical doors up ahead opened… 

Xerosic looked unchanged ever since the last time Clemont saw him; It made the teen furious to see the scientist’s snide grin again. “Xerosic.” He hissed. 

The pale skinned man smirked. “Hmph so you remember me. So good to see you again.” He turned to Bryony and Mable. “That will be all ladies. Stay outside - I have discussions to make with this boy.”

The female scientists saluted with a chorus of ‘Yes Xerosic’ before exiting the room. 

Leaving Clemont all alone with the monster.

The teenager cursed under his breath and glared at Xerosic. “Why don’t you cut to the chase and tell me - Why did you have them take me?! Is it because of Squishy? Too bad because you’ll never find it!” 

To the boy’s surprise, his words merely earned a fit of laughter from the pale man. 

Xerosic shook his head as he wiped a bead of sweat. “Sorry come again? You think I’m still looking for that Zygarde core? Hmm you could be right but..” He smirked, his lenses glinting. “Zygarde isn’t my priority as of now. For you see, I have other plans that need coming first.” 

Clemont growled. “What kind of plans?” He demanded. 

Xerosic pretended to look offended. “Oh easy now. It is only a piece of good news. Something you can’t possibly resist. In fact, I’d like you to listen in on it.” 

As he said this, he pressed a couple buttons near the exit of the cell containing Clemont. The teen was astonished to find the cell now opening to freedom. 

There was the suspicious silence that followed as Clemont now looked suspicious - Xerosic tilted his head with his arms akimbo. “What? Aren’t you going to listen to what I’m going to say? Or do I have to get you out myself?”

Clemont opened his mouth in readying to counter. 

But before a word could come out, a yelp exited his mouth for a pale grey tentacle lashed out and grabbing Clemont’s waist, forcefully pulled him out of the cell then put him next to the snickering Xerosic. 

It was Xerosic’s Malamar.

The man flashed a thankful glance at the squid Pokemon behind him. “Thank you Malamar. You’ve just made things easier.” He turned back to the blonde teen with his hands clasped. “Now, back to business. My focus isn’t on Zygarde right now, it’s something else.” 

Clemont watched the stout man circle him in angered silence. 

“Ever since I heard Lysandre is confirmed to be perished, I was absolutely furious. He was a wonderful man, an idol! Our Team Flare had almost achieved our lifelong world without humanity only to have you meddling brats get in our way!” Xerosic roared the last sentence in outright rage.

Clemont’s brows furrowed in a hard frown. “Huh, is that it? As someone who still has common sense Lysandre had it coming - What else do you expect from a band of citizens who want to protect Kalos and their Pokemon? Of course we’re not just gonna let you eliminate all of us just so you can have Kalos all to yourselves!” 

Xerosic whipped around to shoot Clemont a deadly stare as he growled. But for some reason, that anger vanished in an instant as Xerosic smirked. 

“Ah my poor insensible boy. You and your friends are too caught up in your ‘being the hero’ gig that you have no idea…” He clicked in false pity. “Anywho, putting that aside for now. Take a moment to stick your head out of the sand and listen!” His arms raised at what he said next. “I Xerosic the leader of Team Neo Flare will rise from the ashes of Team Flare and together with my followers and all on my side we will rise again to create a dawn of our new era! The era where our world becomes the beautiful and better one Lysandre has always dreamed of - Oh but wait! I can’t do that just yet!” 

The man had a look of mock realization after that last sentence causing Clemont to look at him strangely. “You can’t? Oh I wonder why.” The young inventor said with sarcasm that somehow slipped past the Team Flare scientist. 

The pale man tittered as he casually circled Clemont once more. “Why you must ask? Ohoho~ This is where the good part comes in.” He grinned. “You know Team Neo Flare’s unable to operate without a leader and who else is more suitable for the role of leading after Lysandre? Me of course!” 

Clemont lowered his brow. “That doesn’t sound like much of problem if you ask me. You’re the one who made Team Neo Flare after all. So why does it bother you so much?” 

Behind his lenses, Xerosic averted his gaze thought it was unseen by Clemont. “Hmm that’s a very good question. Why does it bother me? Now now how do I put this?” 

In his idle talk he had gone extremely close to Clemont; His hand casually brushed the teen’s shoulder making him cringe. “I had my ladies bring you here for a reason and that is, I needed you for a proposal I had in mind.” 

As he said this, his smile suddenly turned cringey and the distance between him and Clemont grew closed in. 

The teen felt terribly uncomfortable with how Xerosic’s body touched his - But he tried not to show it as Xerosic crooned. “You see my boy, I find you an irresistible child for your age. You’re young, smart, brave, an unpredictably charming fellow. You have all of the qualities I’ve always had when I was working alongside Lysandre. And because of that, I knew it’s come clear to me and I have decided.” He maliciously fixed his gaze at Clemont.

“I want you to be with me. Be my partner, lead my band of scientists and together, we will make our world beautiful the way it should be!” 

The silence that occurred was so silent, one could hear a pin drop.

Clemont was breathing heavily, eyes full of disbelief. “You mad man.. You can’t be serious!” He backed away but Xerosic slowly followed with that eerie smile.

"Oh I’ve never been more serious my boy~ You know Xerosic never jokes like this.” The man's gloved hand gripped Clemont’s forearm and pulled him forward. “Wipe your glasses clean will you not? You’ve thwarted me in the past, I will not let you do it again. So I might as well stop you beforehand and what better way than to have you be my Unit One?” He purred, causing Clemont to look disgusted. 

With a fierce tug out of the man’s grip, Clemont pulled away and glared furiously at Xerosic. “I will never join you Xerosic, put that into your thick skull!” He shouted. 

When the snide look never left Xerosic’s face, Clemont growled and reached into his pocket in wanting to send out a Pokemon for battle…

His eyes widened for there was none.

"...What?"

Xerosic chuckled proudly. “Oh don’t worry, I believe your partners are back in the Prism Tower. I made sure the girls left them there after knocking you out now isn’t that nice of me?” He smirked at Clemont’s growl of frustration. 

In a sudden flash of motion, he grabbed Clemont’s forearm - This time, in a vice-grip that’s guaranteed to bruise. Clemont stiffened and his blood ran cold; In a situation like this, he found his fear going skyrocket. 

This is no Pokemon battle but an act from a mad man who wants to assault him.

“W-What are you doing? Let go of me!” 

“Oh no can do! Not until you agree to my offer!” 

“Why should I?!” 

The two males’ verbal counterattacking lasted a couple moments later until Xerosic, his frustration reaching a fuse, did a very brutal thing. With his grip on the teen’s forearm, Xerosic threw Clemont against the wall and using his body, he crushed the boy against the cold steel. 

Clemont barely let out a cry of impact when Xerosic pressed himself on him harder. The latter whispered fiercely. “Don’t you dare mess with me boy. You won’t like it when I get angry.” His words rendered the distraught Clemont into a quivering wreck.

Xerosic smiled at the boy’s subdued state. “Now that’s a good Unit One.” He crooned as if Clemont were some Pokemon at his feet. The white-skinned man smiled smugly as he clearly enjoyed the teen under his fist. “Tell you what, since you willingly put up with me I’m going to be nice and give you two choices. One, you can work with Team Neo Flare and in return I will spare the lives of all your family and friends and they can all live in the new, beautiful world together with us. And two… Hmm I guess it’s gonna be ‘adieu’ to them from us once we get the Ultimate Weapon working.”

Clemont’s eyes snapped open with horror. Somehow that device sounded familiar - He couldn’t remember what it exactly is except it is something very lethal. “You wouldn’t!”

Xerosic crooned, his finger brushing beneath Clemont’s chin. “Oh but I will~ I’m not stupid my boy. Don’t think I don’t know; I’ve had my eye on you when you least expect it. I know your family. Your father is the famous Blaziken Mask of Lumiose City and I especially know that small girl - Your sister am I right? Hmm and how can I forget those friends of yours? My what a good life you must have..” He tittered nastily in mocking Clemont some more. “I can’t wait to see that perish in a blink of an eye once we get enough resources. And because you wouldn’t join me, their deaths will be all your fault because their son and brother refused to do a little act of sacrifice.” 

The bespectacled teen stood as still as a stone in response to that. Normally Clemont will never let himself submit to Xerosic’s words.

But this time? He was completely defenseless, shaken terribly. How did Xerosic know about his personal life? He had no idea - But whatever it is, he had succeeded, and Clemont is put between a rock and a hard place. 

Two sides of him clashed against each other at once; His head ached just trying to find a solution. If it were between only him and Xerosic, Clemont wouldn’t be backing down. But when his close ones are involved and being used on the bad end of a blackmail… 

That is another story. One that made him wrecked with fear and anxiety just thinking of what will become of them if he did not agree. 

If Xerosic was able to send the girls after him without his knowledge while having his eyes on his personal background, who knows what more tricks he has up his sleeve? 

By now, Clemont is too shaken and fearful to try and risk it; He had no choice. 

Hopefully he can come up with a solution later on. But for now, this will have to suffice; He prayed to Arceus that he won’t have to regret this decision.

With a deep breath, Clemont managed to meet Xerosic’s gaze. “So If I work with you, you’d keep all of my family and friends safe?” 

Xerosic hummed casually while idly studying his nails. “Of course. A few non-Flare individuals wouldn’t hurt.” He eyed Clemont with growing interest. “Why? Are you planning to reconsider?” 

The teenager hissed in between gritted teeth. Despite his heart screaming ‘No!’ over and over, his body is forced to act for the opposite. 

Clemont raised his head in defeat. “I’ll join you. But I’m not doing this for me, but for everyone I care about.” He growled. “So you’d better hold your end of the deal or I’ll make you regret it.” 

That is pure music to Xerosic’s ears. The plump man grinned in delight. “Now that, is a wise choice, my Unit One. I’m proud of you, Lysandre will be rejoicing!” He crooned and patted Clemont’s head roughly despite the boy's cringing. “I’ll have my admins set up your quarters along with your very own laboratory - You can keep my former space, you’ll need it as the Scientists’ leader after all!” He clasped his hands with glee. “Oh I can’t wait for you to begin day one! You’re going to have a lot of fun.. Ah.. What’s your name again?”

“Does it matter?” Clemont snapped.

It earned him a bone-crushing squeeze to the wrist and a yelp escaped the teen’s mouth. 

Xerosic clicked with disapproval. “Ah ah ah~ Did I mention that I’ll still be superior to you? Respect for your leader is a must have. Do not talk to me that way.” He smiled at Clemont’s submissive silence. “That’s better.” He folded his arms. “Now, since you agreed to my offer as I wanted, I’m going to reward you once again.” He made sure Clemont is paying close attention before continuing. “I’ll be giving you twenty-four hours to grab your belongings and say goodbye to the people you know. But!” 

Xerosic’s hand swiftly lashed out to grab Clemont’s collar and pull him up close - His expression morphing into a fierce, authoritative look that showed clearly even through his red lenses. 

“Should you plan to do or take anything stupid like what you did last time, you might want to think again because I’ll be having you guarded. Twenty-four-seven. Everywhere you turn, I have my allies watching you. You can blink, but they won’t. So you’d better be careful, because if they catch you do any funny business, I might think of changing my mind about sparing your loved ones and you will never know when that will happen. Do I make myself clear?” 

Clemont was too distraught to speak. Fortunately his silence is enough for Xerosic and he smiled in satisfaction without further harm. He released the teenager. 

“You’d better be off now. I’ll have Mable and Bryony escort you back to your gym,” He paused. “Oh and before I forget, Clemont?” His saying of the name caused the mentioned one to look at him in shock. Xerosic continued. “I hope you’ve got some blueprints for devices that can unearth ground. And also, something that can imitate all keys because we’ll be needing those. You’ll find out why when you start duty,” 

“Yes Xerosic…”

The defeated teenager watched as Xerosic activated the doors to open and he instructed a Team Flare grunt to escort him outside the place. 

Once Clemont disappeared, Mable and Bryony entered with astonished eyes behind their colored lenses. They have heard every single thing, and they were shocked. 

Mable was the first to react. “Xerosic sir, are you seriously going to let him go just like that? That, is the very kid that outwitted you not once but twice!” 

The green-haired Bryony looked in agreement. “I agree with Mable sir. That gym leader is trouble I can feel. He’s smart. Knowing him he could find his way out of this as he works with us.” 

Their leader only smirked. “Oh I know that of course. But for now, I managed to make him surrender to me, I can see it in his eyes. He actually submitted to me and it was just as I expected. All it took was a little glimpse in his personal life and using all of that against him.”

The girls looked amazed at this, and Xerosic grinned sinisterly. “And of course, whatever I said about sparing the people he knows is just me playing with his emotions so he can agree to the offer. The best part being that with what I’ll do next, his little ‘sacrifice’ will all be for nothing and he won’t get to turn against us either.”

Mable looked confused. “I don’t get it sir. How could he not get to turn against us? If common sense tells me correctly he’s going to be furious.” 

Xerosic nodded. “And right you are Mable! I am not going to waste my time letting that boy chew my brain off. Which is why I have created a new prototype that I’ll soon test on him when the right time comes.” 

The man pulled out a pair of visors from his pocket and unfolded them, revealing the yellow-orange lenses; They glinted the exact same color of the ‘E’ of a certain Expansion Suit that Xerosic invented himself sometime ago. 

He hummed to himself as the image of Clemont wearing these visors filled his mind. “This will be so easy. That boy does not know what’s coming to him…” He began to laugh evilly with Bryony and Mable looking at each other while shrugging in the background. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be part of a series. The main story may or may not be a multi-chapter thing; But regardless, there will be stuff on various events - Including Clemont's days as a Flare member.


End file.
